Nameless
by Tokyo10
Summary: Rin and Len are best friends in this story and one day Rin goes over to Lens house, nothing will ever be the same again. I don't really know what to put, sorry oh and rated T for attempted suicide


Today was different. Today when I went over to Lens house and there I found the blonde haired boy sitting on the couch holding a gun to his head. When he heard the door open and me entering the living room he immediately he pointed the gun to me and said "Don't move, If you interfere I will pull this trigger" I dropped my purse knowing that he'd do it, I've known him all my life. I kept telling myself not to panic and that everything will be alright but deep inside I knew that it wouldn't be, my best friend was holding a gun to me and if he decided to pull the trigger and kill me then he would kill himself or he would just kill himself and no matter the ending there would be at least one dead body. As he pointed the gun to the couch seeing that I wasn't moving to talk the gun away,even tho fear was coursing through me, I took my chance to try and persuade him into dropping the gun.

"Len please I beg you drop the gun"

"No Rin, go away this doesn't concern you"

"Fuck you this doesn't concern me, first your pointing a gun at yourself and then you pull it on me as soon as I walk though the door, I thought we were friends!"

"I want us to be more than just friends but that can never happen and living without knowing your love kills me"

Complete surprise crossed my face and I struggled to hide it, and Len carried on

"I have always loved you more than life its self and when i heard about your boyfriend a part of me died and i knew that you can never be mine in this life time" Sadness intermingled with anger but you could only tell by his beautiful blue eyes.

"Len?"

"Yes Rin"

"You are a complete dumbass"

"How so?"

Now its my turn for the anger to rise "Because do you honestly think that I have a boyfriend when I found my last one cheated on me with my friend Miku, God your a fucking idiot and I love you for it"

"..." Len just sat there with his jaw on the floor at the sudden declaration

"Say something damn it" I said almost crying

As Len regained his composer he said "What do you suspect I should say huh but... thank you Rin, I love you, I'm sorry"

I sank to my knees and was balling, I almost lost my best friend today over something so stupid it was saddening to think that if I had been even a little bit later he would be dead in a heaping puddle of blood on the floor.

"baka.. *sniff sniff* you stupid baka"

Len dropped the gun, walked over to me and held me as I cursed him and cried. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't care and as if to ruin the moment my phone rang, thats when I realized how late it has gotten and that was probably my dad phoning to order me back home. Len answered it and had to pull away from it as the voice on the other side began screaming at him, thinking it was me untill he said "sorry sir, we kind of just lost track of time and I will have her home in a few minutes" then hung up after dad saying okay and that he'll be counting.

"Come on Rin we gotta get you home" He said picking up my purse then grabbed me up off the ground and piggy backed me like I was a kid and left for my house, forgetting about the gun for now.

At my house we really got yelled at and my dad seeing my face all red from crying didn't help one bit, dad grabbed the shotgun.

"Dad don't worry about it, we were just watching Titanic and the Notebook please just put the gun away"

"No I don't believe that one bit, I'm smarter than you think"

"Fine then you want the truth? When I got to Lens hou-" I didn't get to finish I was cut off by Len

"I'm sorry sir, its internally my fault please don't be mad Rin was telling the truth we were just watching sappy ass movies and we lost track of time it made us both cry but knowing her soft spot she cried till the credits for both shows" Len was always a great lair and that made my dad believe him

"Fine but no more or I will shoot you, got it?"

"Yes sir"

"good now Rin get in the house now"

"Dad can you go on ahead I have something to talk to Len about"

"5 minutes and I'll be waiting just up the stairs" and with that he shut the door and left

"Len, can you please get rid of that gun, I don't want another incident like today"

"Yes I'll get rid of it. it was stupid for me to have it anyway"

"Thank you, I love you" and with that I closed the distance between us and kissed him. The kiss felt like it lasted for ever, when in reality it only lasted for a minute. I pulled away blushing and ran into the house and closed the door, leaving a beat red, happy Len on the other side of the door.

"Whats wrong with you?" asked dad knowing very well what happened

"Nothing, nothing at all" I said walking up to my room thinking about the kiss and how I could still feel it on my lips.

THE END!


End file.
